Customers are presented with many choices when it comes to scheduling home services. For example, a customer may desire to schedule air conditioning repair, air conditioning tune-up, appliance repair, carpet cleaning, electrical repair, furniture refinishing, furniture repair, handyman solutions, heating system repair, heating system tune-up, home energy analysis, home inspection, home security, home service plans, home warranty, lawn fertilization, maid service, pest control, plumbing, special occasion cleaning, termite protection, tree and shrub fertilization, upholstery cleaning, water delivery or other home services.
There are many problems associated with scheduling such home services. One problem is that most home service providers are only referral services, providing customers with the names of only local providers and then handing off the customer to only those providers.
Another problem is that most home service providers do not assume responsibility for customer satisfaction. To deliver consistent quality, a home service scheduler should accept some responsibility for service delivery.
Another problem is that home service schedulers typically do not offer the ability to book leading national service providers ensuring dependability, confidence, and broad geographic coverage.
Another problem is that most customers are finding it increasingly challenging to obtain qualified, reliable service providers.
Another problem is that most home service schedulers do not help their service providers automate critical scheduling, invoicing, and administrative functions to improve customer service and business management.
Another problem is that many home service schedulers do not allow home services to be scheduled in real-time via a computer network like the Internet, an intranet or the public telephone network.
Another problem is that many home service schedulers do not allow home services to be scheduled if a customer does not have access to a computer and the Internet.
Another problem is that many home service providers do not allow home service appointments to be confirmed if a customer does not have access to a computer and the Internet.
Another problem is that many home service providers cannot provide the customer any visibility into where a given service provider's technicians are, what type of work they are capable of doing and when they actually will arrive at the customer's residence.
Another problem is that home service schedulers don't have any way to monitor or orchestrate an entire chain of events that occur in disparate business process flow throughout all internal and external organizations involved in the sales and delivery of home services.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a home service scheduler to accept service orders and schedule services in real-time via a computer network, confirm scheduling of service delivery, handle administrative and business details for both customers and service providers, as well as fulfill, track and settle service orders.